Unexpected Turn: Christmas Special
by Thunder Gust
Summary: This story takes place a few months after the whole Sate incident and everypony is overjoyed by the thought of celebrating Christmas. Flare and Thunder are given a task to enter the Everfree forest and retrieve certain item but what they don't know is that they had a past together before in the human world. They get a weird feeling about each other which they shall try and discover
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Merry Christmas everypony! I just had to write down a story for Christmas and I just thought that I should make this little story for you guys to enjoy. Well without wasting anytime, Let's get to it!**

**Everything My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro except OCs and storyline.**

* * *

><p>It's everypony's favorite time of year, Christmas time! Ponyville is preparing for the wonderful day ahead. The streets were busy with long lines in every stall you could see. The little fillies playing around in the sun while they still can before they receive the beautiful snow.<p>

A trio of fillies were throwing stones at each other. One of them threw a stone at the other, who dodged just in time. The white unicorn with a curled mane at the end, stuck her tongue out at an orange pegasus with a moderate cerise colored mane. A yellow earthpony with a red bow on her head, was giggle at the pegasus's failure to hit it's target. The pegasus threw another rock in anger but it's aim was way off. The rock ended up hitting a purple unicorn with a bag full of books being levitated by a purple aura, which caused the unicorn to drop all of her stuff after the stone had hit her.

"Whoops!" The orange pegasus said.

"Better go and apologize to her, Scootaloo" The yellow earthpony suggested

"Why should I do it? Sweetie Belle's the one who dodged it!" Scootaloo accused

"Uh oh, here she comes." Sweetie Belle said

The purple unicorn looked down at the three of them and asked, "Are you the ones throwing rocks around?"

The three looked at the ground in shame and nodded their heads.

"I'm really sorry Twilight, I didn't mean to hit you. And I wouldn't have if SOMEPONY didn't dodge it!" Scootaloo said and pointed at Sweetie Belle.

"What else was i supposed to do?" sweetie Belle retorted

The two kept yelling at each other until Twilight then separated them with her magic and put them down next to her. "Look, I know you three were just trying to have fun but it's not a good idea to run around throwing rocks at each other."

"We know..." The three said in unison. "We're sorry"

"Good! Now, why were you throwing rocks at each other in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"We were practicing for the Snowball War competition that is coming up!" Sweetie Belle said cheerfully

"Yeah! And this time we're gonna win!" Scotaloo said confidently

"Well have you considered using tennis balls other than rocks?" Twilight asked

"That's what ah've been trying to tell them!" Applebloom yelled

"Wait, you actually said that?"Sweetie Belle asked with surprise in her voice

"You should really speak up next time Applebloom." Scootaloo stated

Applebloom facehoofed and Twilight just giggled.

"I've got to go, good luck with your practice." Twilight said as she took her stuff. "And no throwing dangerous stuff at each other, okay?"

"Okay!" The three said in unison and galloped towards their tree-house.

Twilight smiled and walked back to her place. She arrived and found Spike, on a ladder, dusting of the books in the top shelves.

"Hey there, Spike!" Twilight greeted

"Oh, Hi Twilight. Where have you been?" Spike asked and slid downn the ladder

"I was out gathering some stuff for the big celebration" Twilight said and put down her bags on the table near Spike.

"What did you get?" Spike asked as he put his head in one of the bags

"Oh, I can't wait to tell you what I have planned!" Twilight said cheerfuly as she clapped her hooves.

* * *

><p>Rarity, after hours of thinking, was still trying to think of new designs for her fashion line and nothing came to mind. She then screamed in frustration and walked towards her couch.<p>

"Why, why can't I come up with any ideas?" Rarity complained and dramtically threw herself on the couch.

Rarity then started sighing and whinning for about two minutes until...

"Would you PLEEAASE stop making soo much noise! I'm trying to concentrate!" Sweetie Belle yelled from upstairs.

"Oh I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, it's just that I'm not getting any inspiration for my new Christmas fashion line." Rarity said

"Why don't you just make the ones from last years celebration?" Sweeti Belle asked as she walked down the stairs towards her sister

"How could you say such a thing? Rarity said in shock. "I need something new and fresh to show all the joy that this festive season brings!" Rarity said with a smile

"Okay, new designs, inspiration and joy." Sweetie Belle said "Hey since your not busy yet, how about you come and look at my flag!" Sweetie Belle suggested

"Oh I guess so..." Rarity said as she got off her couch and followed Sweetie Belle who was already running up the stairs.

"Come on!' Sweetie Belle squeaked and opened her door "Tadaa!" Sweetie Belle said and presented the flag to her.

"What...what is this?" Rarity said in shock

"It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders Snowball Squad!" Sweetie Belle cheered "So what do you think?"

"This...this is just..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Cloudsdale at the weather factory, a meeting discussing the coming event had just ended and the pegasi were headed out for their physical performance test. The pegasi rushed to the training grounds and waited in a looong line. Sadly the impatient rainbow-maned pegasus was last in line due to her being constantly on her way to the training grounds.<p>

As the line inched closer to the starting line, Rainbow Dash was dying from waiting too long. After about thirty minutes of waiting, Rainbow just couldn't stand.

"CAN'T THIS LINE GO ANY FASTER?" Rainbow yelled

"Rainbow Dash..." The test official called out

"Um...Yes sir!" Rainbow said and stood up at attention.

"You're up...proceed to the starting line" The stallion said and sat down behind his table. "you are to complete the course as fast as possible while being carefully not to hit any of the obstacles, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Rainbow said and positioned herself at the starting line.

"Ready...set...Go!" The stallion then started timing her on his stopwatch.

Rainbow had already sped off the moment she heard the sound of the letter "G". The first part of the test was power. She had to fly straight ahead with a powerful wind pushing her back. She the completed that part in 00:15 seconds and sped over to the obstacles. She ducked under and flew over the moving blocks. Now she had to bust about 30 clouds. She started kicking, punching and flying through them. She felt confident about her time and went on to bust 5 more before speeding towards the finish line. The official then stopped the timer as soon as her hooves touched the ground.

"So...how was that?" Rainbow said with a confident smile

"Well...how about you take a look at your time." The stallion said and showed her the stopwatch.

Rainbow looked at the watch and her eyes went wide. She then took the watch from the official and looked closer at it.

* * *

><p>Sugarcube corner was bustling with life little fillies and colts were running around and playing games with each other. The Cakes were busy putting out cupcakes and all different types of candy for them when suddenly...<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Pinkie yelled after popping out of a giant cake in the middle of the room.

There was a little filly who was now covered in cake. The filly smiled and licked the cake off of her face before saying "Thank you Pinkie Pie"

"Don't thank me, thank HAPPINESS!" Pinkie yelled and jumped out of the cake and landed in a tub of cotton candy. "Come on little ones, the candy tastes great!"

The kids then cheered and ran to the tub and started eating at the cotton candy. Pinkie then jumped out and looked at them enjoying themselves.

"Wow, you've always been great with the little ones" A voice said

Pinkie turned around and saw Flare standing there.

"FlARE!" Pinkie then grabbed her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"It's...nice to..see you...to.." Flare said, hardly able to breathe

Pinkie finally let go and Flare started taking a few deep breaths before smiling at her energetic friend

"Soo are you here to join the party?" Pinkie asked and held up a piece of cake in Flare's face.

"Well...I've got nothing better to do." Flare said and took a bite from the cake.

"Great, let's party!" Pinkie yelled cheerfully and fired her party cannon.

The party went on until sunset and parents came to pick up their children. Pinkie and Flare waved to them as they all went back home.

"It always makes me feel sad to see them leave when they were having soo much fun" Pinkie said as she ate a muffin that she had in her hoof.

"Hey, don't be. at least be happy that you gave them such a fun time" Flare comforted her friend.

"You're right!" Pinkie said "After all the next party is just around the corner and I can't be a party pooper when the celebration starts"

"That's the spirit!' Flare said with a smile. "Well, i guess it's time for me to get going."

"Aww do you have to?" Pinkie whined

"Sorry Pinkie." Flare said and walked to the door.

"Wait can you do me a favor?" Pinkie asked

Flare stopped and turned around. "What is it?" she asked

"I've got this extra special super dooper party trick I want to try out at the celebration but I'm missing something really important" Pinkie explained

"Okay, I'll do it. what is this 'missing something' and where can I find it?" Flare asked

"Well it's in the Everfree forest." Pinkie simply said with a smile. "but don't worry you can take one and only one pony with you" Pinkie warned.

Flare was shocked at how calm Pinkie was when she mentioned going into the forest but to her relief Pinkie then gave her a map.

"This should help you find the best path." Pinkie said.

"Alright then...I'll get to it in the morning" Flare said and went on her way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: okay, that was the first chapter of the story and things are about to get exciting, so please follow, fave and leave a review please. The rest of the story shall be completed in chapter 2. <strong>

**(this story was inspired by an RPing session with a friend)**


	2. Adventure

**Unexpected Turn: Christmas Special**

**Chapter 2.**

**Author: okay here we go. I really shouldn't have procrastinated but anyway, I have managed to provide you with this chapter and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Everything My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro except OCs and storyline.**

* * *

><p>Morning came and Flare was already up and getting ready for her trip to the Everfree forest. She went to her kitchen and made herself a sandwich. After she was done she grabbed her saddlebag and head out into town. At the moment she was collecting some food parcels for the trip and was busy thinking of who she should take with her. The first pony that came to mind was Twilight so she trotted over to her place and on the way she bumped into Rarity.<p>

"Hey Rarity!" Flare greeted

"Oh hello deary and how are you this fine morning?" Rarity asked.

"Um...I would say that I'm fine but..." Flare hesitated to say.

"But what? you can tell me" Rarity urged Flare on.

"eh...I need somepony to come with me to the forest" Flare said

"What?" Rarity exclaimed "Why would you want to go there?" Rarity asked

"Well Pinkie asked if I could help her by getting this other kind of special item in the forest and she only said that I can only take one pony with me." Flare explained "Would you, by any chance, want to join me?" Flare asked hopefully.

"Well um...I would...but I've got an assignment to finish and I finally have an idea of the designs I am going to use.." Rarity said. "I'm really sorry"

"No, it's okay. I understand." Flare said and continued towards Twilight's place.

Upon arrival, she heard some noise inside and constant screaming and stomping of hooves. Flare carefully knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open.

"Hello?" Flare said and entered the house.

Suddenly she was pulled to one side and when she looked at who pulled her she saw that it was Spike.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked sternly

"I just wanted to ask Twilight if she could help me get something for Pinkie." Flare explained

"DUCK!" Spike yelled and pulled Flare to the floor and a book flew past them and knocked over the books behind them.

"What's going on?" Flare asked

"Well you see, Twilight was trying to learn about what things are done during Christmas and she either can't find a book she's looking for or she doesn't have the right stuff. "Spike explained .

"AAAARRRRR!" Twilight screamed and hurled more books their way.

Flare sprinted to the door and Spike, unfortunately got hit by the books.

"Well I guess I'll ask somepony else." Flare said and quickly left the place.

* * *

><p>Thunder was on a upside down on a cloud above the town park. He had nothing to do, he already got the stuff he needed for Christmas and Dusty had left town because he needed to get all his stuff from Manehatten.<p>

"Why is it that I'm always bored? I usually find something to do." Thunder said to himself.

He then turned upright and looked down at the park. He saw ponies smiling and laughing, fillies playing with each other and having fun. He smiled when he thought about how he was young and how he played around with his friends. As soon as the good memories of the past came, the bad ones also showed. Thunder shook his head and came back to reality. He noticed a green unicorn sitting alone on one of the benches. Thunder then smiled and jumped off the cloud and glided towards the mare.

"Nice time to be at the park, huh Flare?" Thunder said as he walked towards her.

"Oh, hey Thunder..." Flare said in a sad tone.

"Hey what's up? you seem down." Thunder asked

"Well you see...Pinkie needs me to get this other stuff for here at the forest but everypony is busy with something." Flare explained.

"hmm...how about I go with you?" Thunder asked with a smile.

"You will?" Flare asked with excitment.

"Of course!" Thunder beamed. "besides, I don't have anything better to do"

Flare then gave him a quick hug and smiled.

"I just need to get ready real quick." Thunder said

"ok, meet me at the path to the forest, and you better show up!" Flare threatened

"I will, don't worry." Thunder said and flew away.

***A few hours later***

Flare was already waiting for Thunder, who was running late.

"Maybe he wasn't showing up after all..." Flare said, saddened that she would be going alone.

But then her eyes perked up when she heard a distant voice calling her. She turned around and saw Thunder flying towards her.

"Your weren't planning on leaving without me were you?" Thunder asked with a smile.

"You're late!" Flare scolded him "I thought you ditched me!"

"I'm sorry okay, I just had to make sure that I was prepared." Thunder apologised.

"Let's just get going" Flare sighed and entered the forest with Thunder walking right next to her.

After hours of moving through bushes and looking for landmarks the two finally found themselves in a clearing and stopped to rest. Thunder found a nearby log and pulled it out and sat on it. Flare was busy trying to pacing around with the map held up with her magic. She keep pointing in different directions and having second thoughts about each one.

"We're lost aren't we?" Thunder sighed.

"No we're not, I just have to figure this out." Flare said and continued with what she was doing.

"Let me see the map." Thunder said and held out his hoof.

Flare then handed the map over to him. Thunder looked at map and stroked his chin.

"I see what the problem is..." Thunder said

"What is it?" Flare asked

"YOU WERE USING THE WRONG MAP!" Thunder yelled

"What? How is it wrong?" Flare asked as she couldn't understand how she could have gotten the wrong map.

"Well if you look up here it says 'map of crystal forest'." Thunder said, showing her the writing.

"Oh no! I must have switched the one Pinkie gave me with this one." Flare said. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to get us lost."

"It's okay..." Thunder sighed. "Now, how are we going to get ourselves out of here?"

"Wait, I can try and scan the forest and find our way out!" Flare said

"Then get to it." Thunder urged her

"But I can't really scan that far." Flare added

"At least try." Thunder insisted

Flare nodded and then closed her eyes and a silver aura emanated from her horn and she kept at it for about two minutes and the aura disappeared.

"So...?" Thunder asked.

"Nothing." Flare said, disappointed that she couldn't help.

"Well...I can try and get an aerial view." Thunder said and took off into the sky.

"You do that while I eat something." Flare then sat on a log, looked into her bag and took out a cheese sandwich.

"Um...Flare, I think we have a problem." Thunder said in a worried tone.

"What's up?" Flare asked nonchalantly.

"We're really really far from town and the sun is setting. I really don't want to be here in the dark." Thunder said.

"Then we'll set up camp out here 'till morning." Flare said and finished the last piece of her sandwich.

"Okay then let's get some firewood." Thunder said and started looking around.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" Flare then ran and disappeared behind some bushes.

Thunder then shrugged and started setting up a tent which took about a minute. He then went back to the log and rested his head on it.

"_I wonder what's taking her so_ long" Thunder thought to himself.

"CRAP, CRAP CRAP!" Flare screamed as she came out of the bushes with the firewood in a red aura.

Startled, Thunder got up and went full alert. "What is it? What's wrong?" Thunder asked, looking everywhere for danger.

"TIMBERWOLVES!" Flare screamed and two Timberwolves jumped out of the bushes and growled at them.

"Quick, get up that tree!" Thunder yelled and flew up onto it's branch "Hurry!"

She quickly starts climbing and the timberwolf then bit her tail. She yelped and jumped onto the branch near Thunder.

"You okay?" Thunder asked

"I think..." Flare said with a little pain showing on her face.

Thunder then looked at her tail and slowly looked back at her. "Umm Flare..." Thunder then pointed at her tail.

"What what?" She turned and looked at her tail. "wha...how...who..." Flare stuttered.

"Okay...relax, it's not that bad. No need to do anything crazy." Thunder said, trying to calm her.

"It better be or else I'm gonna freak out!" Flare shouted but calmed herself.

"Well you can always just...WOAH!" A timberwolf managed to grab Thunder's tail. "Damn my long tail!" Thunder cursed

The timberwolf then tug on his tail but luckily he managed to grab hold on the branch.

"Flare! Help!" Thunder yelled

"I got you buddy!" Flare grabbed his hoof and then shot a fireball at the wolf causing it to fall off.

"Thanks, I owe you." just as Thunder thanked her, the wolves then started eating away at the tree. "Oh come on!"

"Think you can fly us out of here?" Flare asked.

"Of course I can! Hold on." Thunder prepared to take flight and Flare grabbed his tail.

"Hurry the tree's going to fall" Flare shouted.

Thunder then managed to take off just before the tree fell over.

"AH! You okay...back there?" Thunder asked.

"I'm good, just find a good place to hide." Flare said.

Thunder looked around and found a cave. He then flew into the cave and dropped to the ground.

"It's dark in here. Do you have any kind of light spell?" Thunder asked.

"Let me try..." Flare's horn then glowed red and lit up the cave. Some bats then flew past them until all of them were gone.

"Woah! okay apart from that it seems empty. Think you can keep that up while I try and make a fire?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah, it's easy." Flare said with a smile.

After five minutes, Thunder found some wood and made a fire. He then sat down next to it.

"Come sit down." Thunder said

Flare then stopped her light spell and sat next to Thunder. The two sat in awkward silence for a while until Thunder decided to spark up conversation.

"Soo...um..how was your day?" Thunder asked then he mentally smacked himself _"the flip was that man?"_

"It was good, thanks...oh by the way, I have something to give you." Flare said and started searching through her bag.

"What is it?" Thunder asked.

Flare then pulled out a large piece of Thunder's tail and gave it too him. Thunder's jaw dropped and he took the tail.

"I did not see that." Thunder said. "How does the rest of my tail look?" he asked

"Well..." Flare gave him an unsure look.

"I'm gonna be a laughing stock!" Thunder said and bowed his head.

"No one will laugh at you." Flare assured him. "Here, turn around and I'll try to tie it on." Flare said.

Thunder gave back his tail and did as he was told. After a few minutes Flare was done. Thunder then looked at his tail and moved it around.

"HA! it's alright! sorry for underestimating you, you're a pro at this stuff." Thunder said thankfully

"Hehe...thanks." Flare said with a smile.

"I mean really who taught you how to do this?" Thunder asked.

"One of my friends showed me. Her name is Hi-Tech.

"Do I know her?" Thunder asked.

"I don't believe so..."Flare said.

"Well does she live in Ponyville?" Thunder asked.

"yeah, she's a purple pegasus with a wrench and hammer for a cutie mark.

"I think I saw her in a workshop before." Thunder remembered

"Really? When?" Flare asked

"I think about two days ago when I was getting some stuff for the CMCs." Thunder said.

"Mmm..." Flare then got lost in thought.

Thunder then grabbed a sandwich from his bag and started eating it. "What's up?" he asked.

"Sorry...just a bit worn out." Flare then stepped out of the cave. "I need to step out for a bit."

"okay...I'm going to explore the cave a bit." Thunder said as he lit a torch with the fire and walked deeper into the cave.

Flare then looked around outside. _"Now, to find a bathroom"_ Flare thought to herself and walked to a nearby bush.

Meanwhile, Thunder was found a wall then when he shone the torch on it he saw that it had some diamonds in it.

"YES! I knew this might come in handy." Thunder then opened his bag and took out a pickaxe and started mining. Something then appears from behind him, while Thunder's singing the Don't mine at night song. The creature slowly approached him. When Thunder was done mining he took the diamonds and put them in his bag.

"hehe, I really hope there aren't actually any creepers here." Thunder heard a sizzle coming from behind him. He turned around and was face to face with a creeper. "Oh shiiieeet!"

Flare came back to the cave and saw that Thunder was still not there. "I'm back...Thunder?" She then heard an explosion.

"THUNDER!" Flare ran to him. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She asked with fear in hear voice.

"OWww!" Thunder was a little bloody but had no serious wounds. "Flare...is that you?" Thunder said wearily.

"are you okay?" Flare asked and placed her hoof on his head.

Thunder coughed. "Four words...don't. mine. at night..." Thunder then passed out.

"Thunder? THUNDER!" Flare screamed and shook him but then sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll heal you in the morning when my magic is recharged." Flare said to herself. She ran outside and and collected some leaves and made a blanket. "This should keep you warm." She said and got into the blanket with him. "good night."

***The next morning***

Thunder slowly opened his eyes and held his head in pain.

"Ow...what happened last night?" He asked himself. He looked to his left and saw Flare asleep next to him. "no I couldn't have...could I? Thunder was confused, he tried to get out of the leaf blanket but winced from the pain.

"Damn it!" He screamed. He quickly covered his mouth.

Flare groaned and turned to face Thunder but luckily she was still asleep.

"Okay...work through the pain." Thunder said to himself and kept trying to get out of the blanket and every-time he moved Flare would groan. "Don't wake up, don't wake up. Don't wake..." Thunder was almost out but then he saw her wake up and he ducked back into the blanket and pretended to be asleep.

Flare woke up with drowsy eyes. She then saw that Thunder was still asleep and smiled. "I hope we can get out of here but for now..." Flare then stood over Thunder. She then lowers her horn and engulfs him with a white aura and then all of his damages were gone.

"Haha that tickles." Thunder chuckled and sat up."Umm thanks Flare. What happened to me anyways, I mean last night...every single detail." Thunder asked in a worried tone.

"Well after using the nearest bathroom, I came back and heard an explosion. Next thing I know, you're on the ground and badly injured." Flare explained "and I was about to...nevermind..."

"Just about to what?" Thunder asked anxiously.

"I was about to ask you something but it's not important now." Flare said with a slight blush.

"Then when IS it important?" Thunder asked

"um" Flare scratched the back of her head and hesitated to speak.

"Weell...If you're not going to say anything...I'm..going out to...um...stretch..my um...wings." Thunder then took off as fast as he could and hid behind a cloud.

"Dang it! Why couldn't I tell him?" Flare scolded herself.

Meanwhile, Thunder was calming himself down. "Come on man...relax...I'm sure it's nothing." Thunder reassured himself. He then looked down from the cloud and found her sitting on a log, looking at her reflection. "I really wonder what she's thinking about." Thunder said.

"Maybe I should tell him when we get back." Flare said to herself.

"Darn it! What I she thinking about...maybe we did do it! oh man what should I do?" Thunder was starting to freak out again. He then went back to spying on her.

"Thunder! Are you here?" She called out.

Thunder quickly ducked. "Crud! does she know that I'm spying? I'll keep hidden." Thunder said and stayed in the cloud.

Flare then starts wandering around calling for Thunder, who kept hidden and followed her whilst still on the cloud. "Where the heck is he?" She asked herself. Flare kept looking and then she spotted something familiar. She pushed past some bushes and her face lit up.

Thunder saw her go through the bushes. "Hmm...I wonder what she..." Thunder heard some chirping coming from in front. He looked up and a flock of birds swarmed past him. He lost his balance and fell off the cloud into the water. Flare heard the splash and and ran towards the river.

"Thunder?" Flare called out

Thunder came out gasping for air and swam back to land. Flare then ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" Flare asked

"I'm fine..." Thunder said and coughed up some water.

"Are you sure?" Flare asked worriedly and got closer to him.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I?" Thunder said and sat up next to her.

"Well you've been getting hurt quite a lot since we got here." Flare said.

"I know right? I guess I just having a lot of bad luck today." Thunder chuckled.

"Well things happen, ready to head back?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Thunder said and they both returned to the cave, got their stuff and head out.

"Let's keep on this path and hopefully we won't get lost." Flare said

Thunder nodded and followed the path with Flare walking right next to him. After 15 minutes of walking in silence.

"Soo um...Flare..do you wanna...you know...uh..." Thunder hesitated.

"wanna what?" Flare blushed.

"Um...take the blame for not getting Pinkie's Special item?" Thunder asked carefully.

"Wait what?!" Flare asked angrily.

"Well...you know, since you were the one who got us lost in the first place." Thunder continued.

"well...yeah but then...Pinkie said that we had to follow the path!" Flare retorted.

"And then YOU got us lost!" Thunder shot back.

"I got distracted. You should told me to focus!" Flare shouted.

"You said you knew where we were going." Thunder said.

"And then something caught my eye, apparently it was a shiny pearl." Flare said.

"Then you decided to run off without a single thought!" Thunder yelled.

"Well...ok yeah...I did..." Flare admitted.

Thunder then calmed down a bit and came back to his senses.

"Look..." Thunder sighed "I'm...I'm sorry Flare. I didn't mean what I said." Thunder said sincerely

"No...I understand..." Flare said and hung her head low.

Thunder then puts his hoof on her her chin and looks at her eyes. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself...I'm sure I would have done the same if I saw a sapphire gem or something." Thunder said.

Flare then smiled a bit at what he said and He smiled back. She then stared at him as if she were lost in his eyes and Thunder didn't look away and just did the same and stared at her contently. Flare's cheeks immediately turned crimson. Thunder then moved closer to her and she just waited there, still looking in his eyes. He keeps moving closer to her until their lips almost touch, then there was a rustle in the bush and Thunder quickly turned away.

"What was that?" He asked

"Who's there?" Flare shouted.

The rustling continued until a white rabbit jumped out and wiggled it's whiskers before hopping away. "Oh, It's just a rabbit." Thunder chuckled "anyways let's get going." Thunder said and continued down the path.

"Ok..." Flare said and ran after him. She caught up and walked for a while.

"Hey Um...Thunder?" Flare began speaking.

"Yeah what's up? Thunder asked.

"Have you heard of the half-chicken half-snake legend?" Flare asked.

"Yeah I've heard, but don't believe. Why, is it somewhat true?" Thunder asked.

"I'm just wondering because it lives in this forest and I don't want to run into it." Flare said

"Well, Let's hope that it stays a legend." Thunder said.

They walked for a while then Flare spoke up.

"Hey, I think I see something." Flare said.

"Oh no, don't tell me the legend is real." Thunder said, worried

"No it's not. I think it's the way out!" Flare then ran off towards a bright light.

"Wait up!" Thunder ran up to her.

Flare kept running and when she got through, she noticed that it was the edge of a cliff. Thunder caught up to her, grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

"Guess I'm not the only one with bad luck today." Thunder teased.

"I think I see Ponyville." Flare said and pointed at the horizon.

"Then let's fly." Thunder said. "Get on."

Flare struggled on to his back and she pat his head when she was ready and he took off.

***Back at Snowy Ponyville.* **

Thunder then landed at the entrance to Ponyville and fell down on the snow covered ground.

"Oh man, I missed this place soo much." Thunder said as he sat up.

"Yeah, it's good to be home. especially during this time...the town looks festive." Flare said with a smile. "Oh and by the way..."

"yeah Flare what's..." Thunder was hushed by the feeling of Flare's lips on his. He then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Flare broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"We were going to do that." She said, still smiling.

"Oh I remember now.." Thunder said with a blush.

Pinkie was watching in the bushes and she was smiling. "I knew they liked each other." Pinkie said to herself.

"So what did you want to tell me at the cave?" Thunder asked.

"I just...um...wanted to tell you...that I had a crush on you and..." Flare then started blushing like crazy.

"And what?" Thunder asked eagerly "Come on, you can tell me."

"I want to try something, meet me at my place. I just have to drop these off at Pinkie's" Flare said and ran off.

"Okay. see you there!" Thunder yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Alright that's the end of this chapter. I tried to fit the rest of the story here but as you can see...THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKING LOONG! Soo I'm gonna end it here and type the rest on the next chapter.<strong>

**P.S sorry if the format of the story sucks and if the story itself sucks. I'll change the format for the next chapter and hopefully it might make it better. **

**Review, follow and favourite the story please. **


	3. Love

**Author: I really suck at keeping my word when it comes to time *sigh* I'm really sorry that I'm actually finishing the story after Christmas. So yeah here's (hopefully) the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Thunder then walked over to town once Flare was out of sight. After a minutes of just walking around. Thunder then decided to go check if there were any new songs in the music store and walked over to the store. A white unicorn with a cobalt blue mane wearing a red scarf was about to turn over the 'open' sign.<p>

Thunder: no no no!

He then flew full speed towards the shop and crashed into the store knocking the mare over. The scarf was now covering Thunder's eyes and he felt somepony stroke his mane.

Mare: *smiles* Well merry Christmas to you too.

The mare then removed the scarf from Thunder's face. Thunder blushed a bit when he noticed that he was on top of her and quickly moved aside.

Thunder: *chukles nervously* Sorry about that, Vinyl.

Vinyl: Don't sweat it. *gets up* So where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while dude.

Thunder: Nowhere really...just lost in the Everfree forest.

Vinyl: Why didn't you invite me!?

Thunder: I didn't know you were available.

Vinyl: *sighs* ok it's cool. anyways watcha looking for?

Thunder: Just felt like getting some new songs. Any recommendations?

Vinyl: alright follow me.

The two then walked around the shop and browsed through different songs and albums.

***Meanwhile...***

Flare entered Sugarcube Corner and notices how beautifully decorated the place was, which instantly made her smile. She then called out for Pinkie but got no response. A few seconds later Mrs Cake comes in from the back of the counter.

Mrs Cake: Hi Flare. Merry Christmas!

Flare: Merry Christmas to you too! Um...do you know where Pinkie is?

Mrs Cake: Well she's...

Pinkie: *Pops up* BEHIND YOU!

Flare: *Screams and just to the ceiling*

Pinkie: Oops...hehe...sorry.

Flare: Darn it Pinkie!, anyways I got the plants you asked for. *opens her bag and gets the plants*

Pinkie: Thanks. What took you soo long?

Flare: Me and Thunder got lost in the forest.

Pinkie: Oooo...you two go some alone time?

Flare: No not like that...*blushes a bit*

Pinkie: *bounces around Flare* WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Flare: well...

Flare then goes on telling Pinkie what happened except the part when she and Thunder came back, which took about half an hour.

Pinkie: Come ooooon! Tell me more tell me more!

Flare: Sorry Pinkie but I have to go.

Pinkie: oh okay. Merry Christmas by the way!.

Flare: *leaves the place and waves* Merry Christmas!

Mrs Cake: You're going to spy on them aren't you?

Pinkie: Sure am!

***Back at the Music store..***

Thunder: Aren't there any other types of albums?

Vinyl: Well it would be easier to find what you like if you just told me what type of music you like.

Thunder: Okay well...um...I like rock, a little bit of hip-hop but I LOVE dubstep most of all.

Vinyl: Oh really?

Thunder: Yeah!

Vinyl: Well it soo happens that I'm a big fan of dubstep too. And I've got my own albums due to my special DJ talent if I do say so myself.

Thunder: Awesome! Let me hear your latest tracks.

Vinyl: Alright, this way.

After a looong playlist of songs. Thunder was bobbing his head with his eyes closed and enjoying the music.

Thunder: *opens his eyes and looks at the clock* DAMN! I'M LATE!

Vinyl: *removes her headphones* Late for what?

Thunder: *takes his headsets off* I have to go and meet up with somepony. I wish I could buy but I don't have time to waste. *runs to the door*

Vinyl then grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

Vinyl: Wooooaaah there!

Thunder: What, what is it?

Vinyl: It IS Christmas you know. And as they say, it's a day of giving...so here. *Hands him some of her albums*

Thunder: T-thanks! oh wait...*searches threw his bag*

Vinyl: Whatcha got?

Thunder:*pulls out some of the diamonds that he mined from the cave* you can have these.

Vinyl: Woah really? Thanks! *hugs him*

Thunder: *hugs back* okay I REALLY have to go. *breaks the hug and leaves yelling.* MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Vinyl: *waves and smiles* Merry Christmas to you too.

***Finally, at Flares house***

Thunder landed at the door which already had a sign saying _"Merry Christmas". _Thunder smiled and knocked on the door.

Flare: *opens the door and smiles* Hey!

Thunder: Yeah it's me. Can I come in?

Flare: Sure!

Thunder: *Gets in and looks around the house* Woah this place is nice! Where'd you get the money for this place?

Flare: Just working at multiple jobs.

Thunder: That must take a lot out of ya.

Flare: It does. But now I'm free...well at least just for Christmas.

Flare then sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to her while smiling at him. Thunder then sat next to her.

Thunder: Soo...did you find Pinkie?

Flare: yeah. She asked where we were and then tried to get nosey.

Thunder: Did you tell her about 'the thing'?

Flare: What thing?

Thunder: You know...back at the cave..

Flare: Ooooohhh.

Thunder: Yeah...what was that about?

Flare: Weeelll...

Thunder: *waits for her to continue*

Flare's ear then perks up and she looks around.

Flare: Did you hear that?

Thunder: Hear what?

Flare: I think Pinkie's here..

Thunder: What makes you think it's Pinkie?

Flare: I can sense her.

Thunder: ...o-kay. Guess I'll help.

The two starts searching and Thunder opens the fridge and starts eating an apple he found.

Flare: HEY!

Thunder: *Looks up with his mouth full* What?

Pinkie then jumps out the window and runs off.

Flare: Damn, She's fast!

Thunder: She left?

Flare: Yeah...she jumped out the window.

Thunder: *walks over to her* Oh well...so what did you want me here for?

Flare: Oh...um...I...*Thinking* _This was soo much easier in my head_.

Thunder: *tilts his head and smiles* Hey what's wrong? You look nervous.

Flare: y-yeah I'm just fine...

Thunder then took her hoof and pulled her towards the couch and sat down with her.

Thunder: Okay now after I count to three, I want you to tell me what you want to say. okay?

Flare: *nods*

Thunder: 1...2...3!

Flare: IVEBEENHAVINGTHISWIERDFEELINGINMEANDITHINKIMINSOMETHINGEVERSINCEWEGOTLOSTINTHEWOODSIMAYBEINHEATPLEASEDONTBEMADATME! *Gasps for air* (thumbs up if you can read this and type it out properly in your review)

Thunder: *O_O* Oh...

Flare: I'm going to hide now...*Walks to the closet and gets in and closes*

Thunder: Hey *Knocks on the closet* Come out...I'm not mad at you.

Flare: But I'm embarrassed. So I'm not leaving.

Thunder: No need to be embarrassed, really...I *blushes* I kinda feel the same way..

Flare: *opens the door a bit* wait what?

Thunder: I said that...I l-like you.

Flare then opened the door and popped her head out and looked at Thunder who was now blushing.

Thunder: I wanted to tell you that since we hung out last time at the festival. And I really liked being around you and seeing you happy.

Flare: Why didn't you try to say anything...you never really showed it.

Thunder: I just thought that you didn't feel the same, so I tried playing it cool.

Flare: Oh...I thought you would think that I was weird...

Thunder: You weird? I've been labelled weird my entire childhood!

Flare: Apparently you haven't seen me. *smiles*

Thunder: *smiles* Well I think you're amazing.

Flare then comes out of the closet and stands in front of Thunder, looking straight at his eyes.

Flare: I think you're pretty cool yourself.

Thunder: Was that all you wanted to say?

Flare: y-yeah it was...

Thunder then stroked her cheek and kissed her. Flare closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. He then carried her to the couch and laid her head on the armrest and continued kissing her. Flare kept her eyes closed and opened them when she noticed Thunder back off a little.

Thunder: I love you...Flare.

Flare: ...I..love you too Thunder.

He then leaned forward again and kissed her passionately. Flare kissed him back and held him close with her hooves. After a while Thunder backed off again and smiled at Flare, who knew what he was thinking.

Thunder: Think we should take it upstairs?

Flare had a seductive look on her face and she whispered, "Let's..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: OKAY! People...I am done on my side buuuuuut if you want to read the dirty part, you're going to have to check my friend mb6's story called <em>Time Alone. <em>Her profile page is named "Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6" so also read their stories cuz they're awesome! Bye for now and good luck with 2015. ;) **


End file.
